warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:General patton 101
Of course. This site is open to anyone to edit. I would advise that you review our rules and canon policy before doing so. We're a bit stricter about adherence to canon around here than on most sites, so you may end up having to modify the idea somewhat if there are any flaws, but there are more than a few people that are willing to spare their time to help you polish your articles around here. Myself included. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 00:41, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Sure. I might not be able to get it all done tonight, butI will certainly review your work. When I am finished reviewing ti would you like me to send my review to this talk page, or do you want me to comment on the page itself? I am your master! At your service. (talk) 01:06, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Techinically speaking you could post it here now since we give people month to fix mistakes. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 02:48, August 25, 2014 (UTC) You can ask just about anyone. Though I am willing to help out. Sorry I haven't gottento the review yet. I've found myself unexpectedly busy of late. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 02:08, August 27, 2014 (UTC) NecrusIV Has some skill with drawing. Aside from him I can't think of any off the top of my head that hang around here. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 06:04, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Chat just crashed, refreash your tab. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 23:09, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Hi Patton. Sorry for taking so long. I looked over the 101st. First off I have to say that you really should have had someone look at the spelling grammar and punctuation before now. There were parts that were so bad that I couldn't understand what was going on. That aside I have to tell you that as it is the 101st would not survive here for long. There are some glaring issues with it. So many in fact that It might actually be easier to start from scratch. I really don't like giving people bad news, but if you want me to go over it with you then I will do so. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 02:10, August 28, 2014 (UTC) I got in contact with Shas over on the canon wiki. I am sure he'll have ti sorted out soon. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 22:49, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Don't mention it. Happy to help. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 23:23, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Ask him to protect your profile. Basic protection prevents anonymous Users and new Users from editing a page. Thus your vandal would have to create an account and wait a couple of days in order to edit your profile. If he did that it would be a simple matter for an Admin to simply block his account. By the way you don't need to add headers when you comment here. we're a bit less strict about that. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 00:45, August 29, 2014 (UTC) No worries. It's what I'm here for. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 01:16, August 29, 2014 (UTC) no i don't do my own art....i usually leave the credit to the real artist if i know who. those were from deviant art, a combination of modeling and computer graphics. i sadly can't paint my models that good. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 04:04, September 1, 2014 (UTC) I certainly will. Though are you sure you want to? When we're finished it will likely be very different from what you started with. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:35, September 1, 2014 (UTC) There's some fairly big issues with the premise. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 00:17, September 2, 2014 (UTC) The premise is the general idea for a piece of fiction. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 00:59, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Saying that most Guard Regiments aren't like that is a bit of an understatement. The way they were founded, and the resources at their disposal are completely impossible for a Imperial Guard Regiment. Plus having a Regiment that specializes in every form of warfare is unreasonable. The structure of the iMperial Guard makes something like the 101st pretty much impossible. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 01:32, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Patton it's referred to multiple times as a Regiment. Furthermore it's title as 101st Cadian confirms it. Having said that even as an army this thing has way too much stuff. You could never justify a force like this. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 02:35, September 2, 2014 (UTC) The bigger Regimetns have "tens of thousands" of Guardsmen at their disposal. If you are going to have these guys as a regiment then I suggest somewhere around 70 if you want to make them big. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 02:50, September 2, 2014 (UTC) There are still problems with that. May I suggest that we talk this over in chat? It will makes things easier. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:10, September 2, 2014 (UTC) It's not working for anyone. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 01:00, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Should be. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 01:32, September 4, 2014 (UTC) That's weird. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 02:26, September 4, 2014 (UTC) I would still go lower. Also the number of vehicles a Regiment has should be significantly lower than the number of infanty unless it is an Armored Regiment. Also having specialists from all over training these guys isn't realistically possible. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:07, September 5, 2014 (UTC) The green puzzle pieces are quotes. If you use the add template feature there should be one for quotes, from there copy the layout the puzzle piece ones have and you should have perfectly coded quotes. And if you hadn't guessed I am more than happy to see a new quote for my favorite guardsmen Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 04:44, September 5, 2014 (UTC) PS saw your message to supah a typical regiment is under 15K troops averaging tween 5 to 8 thousand men nearly twice the size of a WW2 regiment/division Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 04:47, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Trust me it isn't really possible. For starters I can't imagine where you would find all of these instructors. Imperial Guard Regiments don't really go through any kind of special training besides that which they need to effectively use their equipment, Plus the logistics of gathering such people if they existed would be more than the Departmento Munitorum would be willing to deal with. The Imperial Guard is really a faction that's good for making "Special Cases". Regrading the numbers I would still highly recommend you bring their numbers below 100,000. I know it doesn't seem like much, but it's actually really big when you think about it. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:49, September 8, 2014 (UTC) The largest IG regiment that can be found in the canon is the Valhallan 18th, who started with around 120,000 at '''founding strength.' So your regiment having these huge numbers of 250,000 men and 100,000 vehicles is out of the question, seriously, 100,000 vehicles?!? Do you even understand the logistics required to maintain such a force, and how the hell do 250,000 men even operate that many war machines, it seriously needs to be lowered by a hell of a lot. Especially as these guys are Cadian, keep the numbers below 100,000 and vehicle numbers much, much lower than what you currently have them. A regiment shouldent have that many combat troops and vehicles, their are tank regiments and their are infantry regiments, their is no "Every single type of Imperial vehicle and a countries worth of Stormtrooper grade soldiers regiment" that your 101st is basically described as. Just thought I would input that, and for the love of all things holy, dont use Dawn of War or any other 40k game as a reference to lore again, ever. They are considered semi canon at the best of times. Orkmarine 06:17, September 8, 2014 (UTC) It's understandable. Anyhow the recruits are a bit of a sticking point. They can't get new recruits from Cadia. I am afraid that's simply the nature of the beast. try 115,000. That wouldn't be to bad. As far as the Vehicles you are going to have to do some serious scaling down, and you will also have to be selective about which kinds your regiment gets. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 02:20, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Patton, but the replenishment directly violates canon. It's not allowed. Regarding the Battalions i can't be sure. Most Guard Regiments devivde themselves into Companies, and the size of a company is ususally depdendent on the size of the regiment itself. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 05:29, September 9, 2014 (UTC) ffs, what is your actual problem? " dont forget it was millions now hundreds of thousands im not going under 200,000", so the fact that you made your regiment go from Super Fucking OP and retarted to just Fucking OP and retarted, means that its all good? Thats like a criminal saying "well dont forget that I used to kill people, im not gonna stop raping though". IG dont work in numbers that bloody big, especially not Cadians. Stop with this smartassery, you saying "Im not going under 200,000" doesent mean jack diddly squat, and your just coming off as an entitled little shit. I highly suggest you change your attitude, or you won't be making many friends on the wiki. Orkmarine 06:06, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Welcome to 40k. The Imperium fights a Regiment till it's destroyed and then refounds it back on the homeword after ward. They never send new recruits. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 00:19, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Actually it can be right. Take any single Imperial Guard Regiment and you'll find that it has been destroyed, and I mean wiped out to a man, and recreated multiple times. Aside from that there are three ways in which a Regiemtn can replace some of their numbers, and none of them involve recieving fresh troops from home. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 00:39, September 10, 2014 (UTC) If the Regiment was wiped out then they wouldn't have anyone to go back. Besides Guardsmen pretty much never see their homeworld again after they are shipped off. Anyway the three ways are: 1. Conscription. The Departmento Munitorum will sometimes replenish depleted Regiments by drafting nearby natives into the Regiment. This restores numbers, but the recruits usually aren't at the same level as the proper Guardsmen as they haven't gone through the same Training, and thus aren't accustomed to the Regiment's preferred style of warfare. Thus Conscripts are almost never as good as the Guardsmen they are replacing. Most times they're just civilians that were given a Lasgun and told to fight anyway. The Tanith First and Only are an example of this as they took troops from Necromunda to reinforce themselves. 2. Combination. Occasionally when the Imperial Guard has two undermanned Guard Regiments that are nearby to one another, the Departmento Munitorum will take the two weakened Regiments and combine them to form a new, full strength Regiment. The 597th Valhallan Regiment is an example of this is it was formed from the remnants of the 296th and 301st Regiments. Basically the two weakened Regiments cease to exist and combine into a new Regiment at full strength. This doesn't happen often. It's usually a sort of "Right place, right time" arrangement. 3. Copulation. This is an exceedingly rare form of replenishment. It's rare because you'll be hard pressed to find a Regiment that has lived long enough to do it. In the Imperium the child of someone of the Adept status (An official member of one of the branches of the Adpetus Terra) is also afforded the same status. Essentially the child of a Guardsman will inevitably become a Guardsman themselves. As a result the child of Guardsman in mixed gender Regiments, and the children that a Guardsman has with any native woman while he is off duty, will be inducted into and raised by the Regiment. They will become designated as Probitors, though commonly called Whiteshields. If they survive to adulthood they become full fledged Guardsmen. I should note however the IMperium is fine with allowing a Regiment to fight itself to death, and simply recreate the regiment, so the above options don't always happen. Either way you never recieve recruits from the Homeworld. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 00:59, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Let me repeat. Guardsmen never return to their homeworld. Ever. Not unless they are being brought in to fight a war, and after the fighting is done they don't stick around. Yes you can draw Conscripts from nearby worlds, but you can't expect them to be as good as Cadians. Cadians spend their whole lives in military training, it doesn't matter what kind of people you bring with you. The best the Conscripts would ever be is adequete by Cadian standards. They would never really be of the same standard. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 01:09, September 10, 2014 (UTC) There's the other thing. The Imperium doesn't give Guard Regiments planets. At best they garrison important worlds with IG regiments, but the Regiments are not given control of the world. If these guys have their own world then they could opnly have it via the Right of Settlement. If that's the case then they would no longer be a Regiment, and if the Regiments are raised on another world then they are not Cadian Regiments. Only regiments raised from Cadia bear that description. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 01:25, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Patton isn't actually part of the Regiment though. Anyway The Imperial Guard doesn't get staging areas or safe havens. Guard Regiments are highly mobile due to how hard pressed the Imperium is. Truth be told they would never return to Galfrex. The Regiment would simply go from one battlefield to another as the Imperium needed. That's why Regtiments almost never return to their original world. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 01:37, September 10, 2014 (UTC) A Cadian Regiment can only have a few squads of Kasrkins. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 02:31, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Try 20-30. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 02:38, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Try 70. Special Forces aren't meant to be deployed in large numbers. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 02:42, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Still. That's seven whole squads of the best fighters in the Imperial Guard. More than enough to get by. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 02:46, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Well let see... For one they can't have Thunderbolts or Marauders as those belong to the IMperial Navy, and IMperial Guard officers have no control over the Navy whatsoever. The bit about Patton going to the High Lords of Terra for his Regiments, and the part about them recieving instructors from other Regiments has to go as well. If they are a Cadian Regiment they can fight as Cadians, and nothing else. There is no such thing as a Regiment that can do everything, and that isn't going to change. I would also reduce the overall number of vehicles by half. Like I said before the bit about Galfrex should be removed as it doesn't make sense for an Imperial Guard Regiment. Furthermore the part about members of the old regiment being part of the new one when reformed isn't possible. There would be no way to recover them from whatever battlefront they were on when it happened. A would also remove them from the Taros Campaign as that would result in them interfering with a well documented canon event. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:16, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, but it's not a question. The parts I mentioned violate canon, and thus aren't allowed by the rules. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:35, September 10, 2014 (UTC) It sucks, but that's how it goes. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:01, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Sadly it does. Taros belongs to the Tau. That's established. Creating an event that reverses that contradicts canon. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:17, September 10, 2014 (UTC) The people who made the setting. :) I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:22, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Retaking a Tau conquered world that is not Taros is perfectly fine. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 04:39, September 10, 2014 (UTC) ...well, I didn't really understand your comment so Im gonna emphasis on my last one. Your regiment cant be that huge in number, it doesent work, its not up for discussion, its NCF plain and simple. Especially the vehicle number, its ridiculously overpowered and mary sue. But in the end, I cant really be bothered, go ahead and make the page as your idea currently is, just dont ask me why when it gets tagged and deleted. Orkmarine 05:52, September 10, 2014 (UTC) I would have to look at th changes you made, but in general I donj't think I have any more notes. The reason I have been going on about the Vehicle numbers is bescause 20,000 would mean that one out of every five Guardsmen in the Regiment would have a vehicle. It feels like an awkward ratio given that infantry usually outnumbers vehicles. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 23:45, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Your Ban is lifted, but I should warn you that the hostility against you has not dissipated. Based on other Accounts you are also dealing with a Chat ban for now. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 23:48, December 1, 2015 (UTC)